Saints Row: Blackwater
by Red Kilos
Summary: What happens when Christian is hired to protect 7 of the most beautiful women the world has ever seen. Can he handle the pressure of kepping them safe and more importantly keeping himself safe from them. Inspired by Lady Blackwaters "The Queens" with a saints row twist. Rated M for a reason.


**Almost as an alternate timeline of what could have happened with the saints. Inspired by Lady Blackwaters "the queens" I'm adding a saints twist character change up. Check out the original which was a twilight fanfic, (I don't even like twilight), but her story is amazing. Musically inspired, I hope you enjoy. I wanted a new story to mess with *emma is stoner Shaundi but I wanted both present & past Shaundi in the story so I renamed her* sorry if you enjoyed "aftermath" but I will be taking a break and eventually, (hopefully) gather my ideas and merge into SRIV. Thanks and let me know how you like this new one.**

I find myself wandering the streets of this unknown city. Out of gas and in the middle unknown land, I walk slowly through the city streets. Alone with a few other passerbyers I look for a motel I might be about to crash at, or at least something to get out of the cold.

Almost broke, I hope for something to change. I have been driving without direction, trying to just get away from it all. It had to be weeks since I first left, I lost track of time. I had no clue which state I was even in. All I knew was that I was driving north... Or east... Maybe just skipping place to place living out of my car and motels.

Well I WAS... I forgot to fill it up so now it was back to walking. The streetlight a guided me forward, staying out of the dark. The last thing I need right now was getting shanked in a dark alley.

Most of the buildings were dull and grey against the night sky. The moon was out high tonight, I enjoyed it for now. It was still freezing and I only had a light jacket on. As I strolled along, a building caught my attention.

In bright neon purple lights, "purgatory" lit up the full street. It was the only two story building on the block, and it just seemed to be open. Whether it was a bar, or even better a strip club, I could use a place to get out of the cold, and maybe get some tits shoved in my face.

It had been a while since I had seen anything other than crack whore $20 prostitutes from the motels I had been staying at. Maybe this would be a nice change, even if I couldn't buy a lap dance.

Pushing opened the heavy wooden doors, the warmth hit me as well as the smell of sweat, alcohol, and an odd mix of fruity lotion if I was correct. The front tables near the stage were clearing out, I must have just missed the dance.

I sat in the back at the bar anyway, surveying my surroundings, I always did that when entering a new place. Men, manly older semi formal dressing men, started exiting. The few drunken slob stuck around as his friends tried waking him. Over all it didn't seem to bad, maybe I could catch the next show. I set my bag down in the seat next to me and pull off my hood.

Before I could even attempt to order a drink, a man to my left starts speaking to me. "I've never seen you around here, are you new to town."

"Yeah." I try answering friendly, "just drove in tonight. Do you mind telling me exactly where we are?"

His grin is friendly and welcoming. "You're in Blackwater Nevada." He answers.

Well that answers that. "Do you know any motels open around here?" I ask.

"None that I would recommend?" He chuckles. "Are you looking for a place to stay?" He asks.

"Yeah. And maybe even some work." I was almost flat broke and desperate.

He didn't answer right away but gave me a quick look over then grins. "I might have something for you actually, recent job opening if you will."

"Great." I smile but in my head I beg it's not ass sex, Im not really at the point of prostituting myself but at this rate it might come soon.

"I'm Pierce by the way." He offers me his hand. "Pierce Washington. I own this place."

I took his hand willingly. "Christian." I answer.

He asked me to follow him so I grab my stuff and follow. Turning back he smiles at me. "And don't worry about missing the show, you'll see it sooner or later."

I nod but he turned away before I got to it. Exiting the bar area we walk through a set if doors, down a hallway with multiple doors. To the right must be his office as he starts unlocking the door.

My eyes are drawn to the door on the left, labeled "saint." Pierce grabs my attention away for a moment, "don't worry about whats in there right now."

I nod again, following him into the office.

Thank god, no butt sex. But after a brief, and what seemed rushed interview, I was hired right on the spot. Giving him basic information and clearing for criminal history, Pierce shook my hand welcoming me to the team.

I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I was informed my title was 'bodyguard' but for who. He must have saw my confusion, "I'll show you around in a bit." He grinned.

He then went over some rules like the basics, not to get shit faced on my shift, help around, most importantly watch the girls and protect them. I didn't know what that meant but he had me up on my feet giving a quick tour before I could ask.

He leads me back into the bar, all the customers had cleared out by now and the tables were being cleaned. He walks towards the stage. "Now your main job is to protect the girls, especially during show time when the drinks are flowing. You look like a big guy, you wrestle or anything in highschool or college?"

I did actually, I was decent. "Highschool football and wrestling." I answer.

"Good, now all you got to do is grab them, and escort them out of the building, I don't mind how or where you dump the bastards." He continues on, dragging me though some more procedures.

I listen as best I can but my mind keeps drifting, I wanted to see what was behind that door.

He must be fucking psychic because that's exactly where we were heading. He knocked first and opened the door before a response. I almost hesitated as he indicted for me to follow. The sweet scent of candy and sweet fruit made an intoxicating combination.

I was not prepared for what I was seeing. "These are my saints." Pierce introduced mixed but gorgeous set of girls. "Lin." He called, pulling on of the girls aside.

All of their eyes landed on me as soon as my presence was notified. Equally grinning , they all made their way up to me.

"Lin, I need to run. This is Christian, he's the new body guard, show him around and let him know how things go around here."

"An other one, remember what happened to the last one." A brunette called from the back.

Pierce shrugged, grabbing my shoulder, "these are my girls, take care of them. But remember, look, don't touch." With a smack on my shoulder he was off.

I stood awkwardly in the center of these beautiful babes, speechless and confused.

"So a new one." The first one spoke up. "I'm Lin," she offered me her hand, she was cute, short and had dark lipstick. Her hair was held back in a bun with two stick thingys. She had pale skin curves in all the right places. Light brown eyes.

"Hi." I answer more awkwardly and cracked than intended. What a great start.

Their eyes never leave me as a few giggle at me. Lin points to an other beauty, "this is Emma." She pointed to a brunette with minimal make up, and a laid back look, equally a knock out. She was more slender than Lin but still had the looks.

"The twins, Viola, Kikki." Two amazing almost identical with an intoxicating smile. Their black hair, even their bodies were identical, as much as I could tell. All down to the full lips and dark brown eyes, one is an inch taller than the other though.

I try not to blush. "Not related." Lin slips in casually. I was going to ask but decided against it.

"Kenzie." Stunning red head with a milky white completion and adorable nose. More body than Emma but not than the twins, she still had gorgeous milky skin peeking up though the top of her blouse. She was complete with full red lips and a bright white smile.

"Lizzy." The smallest, brunette but with a almost red tint in the light and a pettie but wonderful body. She was much smaller than the rest, and had less curves but looked graceful in a way. Her giant green Bambi eyes stared into me..

"And finally, sha..." She looked around. "Well you'll met her eventually.

I wonder who was the last one. Not taking a single step, I try not to sway in the silence. I clear my throat. "Nice to meet you."

"Follow me." Emma takes my hand guiding me to a couch. "Sit." She offers.

I do, watching as they walk away to their individual vanities. I wait in silence, not sure exactly what to say or do.

"Hes cute." I hear one of them whispers, followed by some girlish giggles.

"So whats your name again?" One calls out.

"Christian." I answer.

I glanced over at them, some were removing makeup while others were getting undressed. I quickly avert my eyes, glancing away.

"Don't worry." Emma calls out. "We aren't shy."

I grin but still keep my sights off them, more for the sake of trying to get my dick under control. I do watch though as one last unknown saint walks in. I catch her eyes, she stares back, then quickly turned to the girls.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Christian." Lizzy answered softly. "Pierce hired him today, new meat."

The way she put 'new meat', gave me a chill. Well I guess I was for them if that's how they saw me, Shaundi approached me. She stared down at me well more at eye level , giving me a quick look over then turning away. "I give him a week." She announces, going to her vanity.

I was confused by what she meant, but I also wondered why a job opening suddenly appeared.

Kenzie turned to me, "most of the workers here don't last long." They giggled as if it was an inside joke. "But I hope you stay, your kinda cute."

I blush, but give a half nod understanding but still questioning WHY they don't last long. I could already feel the temptation creep up my dick as I watched them but was that a reason to quit. I put it off for now.

I can't keep my eyes off Shaundi, glancing at her, pretending not to. Her dark black hair falls past her mid back. Hourglass figure but more than just that. Her hazel eyes glance at me as we catch each other staring.

Once they finished up, the group approached me again. The group of short shorts and crop tops gather around. "We are going to give you the tour." Lin says.

I grin. "Pierce already showed me around."

"The real tour." Kenzie explains.

Emma offers me a hand, I grab it, standing up towering over them. One of the twins quickly grab my other hand as the lead me forward. I feel the rest get a little bit too friendly, feeling up my torso, over my shoulders and up my arms, I love it. My dick twitches.

They lead me down the hallway, I notice Shaundi not to excited lagging behind. I already get the vibe she doesn't like me.

"Don't worry." Lizzy whispered. "She's like that to everybody, she'll warm up to you."

I hope.

"How tall are you anyway." Emma asked as we walked up some stairs.

"6'5" I answer truthful, I was always bigger, even as a kid always the tallest in my class.

"Wow." One of them says, i feel hands against me again. I grin, I like being tall. I also weight trained so I was built like a bodybuilder. That's probably way pierce approached me so quickly.

We get to the top, it was an other set an doors. We go through one set, "this is our practice room, most of the work gets done in here." Lin explains in the big spacious open area with 7 matching stripper poles.

We walk through the room, reaching the other end. "Our recording studio." One of the twins say. "Kenzie is a wiz on the computer." The other adds.

I look at Kenzie, she blushes. "It's really nothing." She shakes it off.

"You guys can sing?" I asked, they all were a triple threat.

"Yeah," Lizzy answers. "You should hear Shaundi."

I take a glance at Shaundi, her expression has not changed. "Maybe an other time." She mumbles.

Well maybe an other time then, I look back to the group, they all exchange glances. I was confused but they pulled me along, back to an other door, painted purple. I wondered what the hell was in there, more poles maybe.

"Nobody ever gets to come back here, but since you'll be watching us, might as well." Lin says, opening the door.

I had no clue what to expect but once the doors swung open I was even more shocked. The row of 6 neatly made beds, each one similar but having their own individual taste based on the bed sheets. It almost reminded me if the seven dawns from Snow White, if the dwarfs were sexy fantasy material, females.

Each bed even had their own little name plate, I go down the row. "Why is their only six?"

"The twins like sharing." Kenzie answers.

I nod, seeing more doors at the end if this bedazzled sea of pinks purples and reds. The smell of sweet scented lotion made it feel very welcoming here. I had never heard of a bar/house but what the hell did I know.

A pair of hands pull me further forward through the room. Shaundi plops down on her bed behind us.

"This is the closet." Lizzy explained. "Oddly enough we still never have anything to wear."

I look into the sea of clothes, piles and piles in this walk in closet. One section was specifically sectioned off for shoes, how many fucking shoes do you need, even if theirs 7 of them.

The same set of hands pulled me out, taking me to the next door. "This is the bathroom."

Shit it was huge. White tile floors, granite sink tops. One huge ass shower that looked to be able to fit all seven in at once, maybe even more. This was the center of where the smells were coming from. The air was thick with scented lotions, body wash, perfume. I loved the sweet smell as I inhaled.

Being guided out into the bedroom again, the girls disperse onto their own beds. Bouncing as they jumped onto them. Not knowing what to do, I take a look at the clock, it was already early morning. "Shit." I mumble. "It's getting late, I should probably get going." I attempt to make my way to the door.

"Wait." Lin calls out stopping me.

"We weren't finished with the tour." A twin slurs in almost a sexual manner, but that might just be me. Everything they did was sexual to a young man with a throbbing dick.

I shift on my feet. "What's left to see?" I ask innocently.

Maybe it was just me again, but they all shared glances. Turning to grin at me, except Shaundi, Lin spoke up. "How about we show him the kitchen."

It seemed unnecessary but oh well, I was hungry and maybe they were just trying to offer me some.

Something told me we weren't going for food as they all had the same devilish grin. Only five guided me forward as Shaundi stayed behind, watching tv and ignoring us. A twin was also near her bed but she was shifting through her drawers for something.

Well we continue downstairs without them. The hands were back on me, guiding me through the halls. This felt like some cheesy porno, were we even going to the kitchen?

"How old are you." Lizzy asked.

"I'm 20." I answer.

"Oh, you look much older." Lizzy grins.

I got that a lot growing up, I just had one of those faces and hit puberty young. It didn't help that I had a full beard by highschool.

They guide me into an actual kitchen, not a home kitchen but like an industrial one that you would find in the back of a restaurant. One flips the lights on with a buzz, seeing everything stainless steel from the double sinks to the giant fridge. I walk in further, taking a good look around.

"Have a seat." Emma offers.

I turn, seeing the table with the chairs around. I take a step over, sitting down on the chair. Lin walks over to the fridge, "I want to play a game, do you like games?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answer curiously, what could they be up to.

"Good." Lin gets a wicked grin.

I couldn't see what she was reaching into the fridge for because shortly after everything went black. One of them wrapped some type of fabric over my eyes so I couldn't see.

"I want to see if you can guess these foods." Lins voice gets nearer.

"Ok." I agree.

There was some weight on my open lap. Somebody was sitting on me, shit don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner... Oh well, to late.

"Open your mouth." Somebody whispers into my ear.

I comply, opening wide for them. Something cold and wet hits my lips. I take a bite, tasting it.

"Mmm, strawberry." I guess.

"That's right." Emma whispered into my ear.

"Now what goes well as a topping on strawberries?" Lin asked.

"Umm, whipped cream?" I answer.

"That's right." A twin giggles.

I start to tell everyone apart from their voices. I opened my mouth expecting them to pour whipped cream in or something.

Lin chuckled a bit. "It's not for you, it's for us to use."

Well that... Wait, what. My breathing shifts, confused and aroused, I feel the delicate touch scraping down my torso. I can feel the goosebumps on my arms as I keep them at my side. I'm not suppose to touch, echoed in my head, hearing Pierce repeating it to me, well I wasn't actually touching.

Things were going further as the girl hopped off my lap. I felt those wicked little fingers skate down my waist, going to my belt. Fuck those girls knew how to be such a tease.

I feel the belt being undone quickly, tossed aside. Their hands start on my zipper now as the other hands roam my chest. "What about Pierce?" I ask.

"What about him?" Emma asked.

"I'm not suppose to..." I try and resist.

I feel my jeans being forced down my thighs, I admit I pushed my hips up a bit making it easier for them. The jeans rest at my ankle, I can feel my cock pressing harder against the fabric of my boxers, just begging to be released.

"He doesn't have to know." Lin whispered, as if Pierce was even here.

Someone grabbed my shirt, lifting it. I raised my arms as they pulled it off, probably just tossing it to the floor.

"He does have a nice body." One of them announced.

Maybe I could... No I shouldn't... But it was sooo tempting. I didn't really have a choice either way, I was getting the feeling that what ever these girls wanted, these girls got.

Nails traced down my stomach muscles, outlining the form. Then those soft little hands started tracing down my hip bones. Gripping at the waistband of my boxers, I feel the pulling if the fabric and the cool air hitting the tip of my cock.

There was a second of silence then Lizzy spoke up in her soft voice. "Fuck, his cock looks nice."

Flattered I could only feel the blood rushing to my dick as the added attention gets me harder.

"It does." An other one agrees.

I swallow hard, feeling a sudden need of sexual pleasure. I don't feel it for long as I hear the pressure from a can bring released. A creamy liquid is being poured on my dick, I assume it the whipped cream. It cools against me heated skin.

"I want to know what he taste like." One asked.

"We can find out." An other answered.

What the hell was going on... Oh fuck. A tongue comes forward, lightly grazing my tip as they lick the sticky substance. That warm tongue laps again at my tip. Fuck, this is the first time a woman's touched me in a very long time, and I was loving it.

Those soft plump lips wrap around my shaft, taking my cock in their mouth. Fuck, I groaned, resting my head back slightly. This was fucking heaven, the mouth removed itself.

I felt the cool cream being released onto my tip again, the lips return, not going for the tip but taking it deep into their mouth. I groan again, I can't help the sounds I made as they still grazed my chest.

They pulled my off the chair, laying me flat on the cold tile floor. It felt good against my heated skin. The blindfold remained but I didn't really care either way.

I couldn't tell who but the mouths changed. I felt a different set of lips on me now. Like the first, they try fitting me in their mouth. I can feel their lips wrap around but no where near the base of my cock.

I take actions into my own hands, reaching up I grasp the back of their head. Pushing them down as I thrust my hips up. Penetrating their small throat I back off right after.

I can hear the coughing and spitting of one of them. "Fuck, I can't fit that much in." They scolded.

I couldn't help but grin, feeling their mouth back into me. "I really want to sit on it." One whined.

"Stop being such a slut." An other one giggled.

I felt someone strattling my lap so I grasped their hips. They stood on their knees around my lap.

She bent over me, nibbled on my lower lip, I grabbed behind her head and pulled her mouth into mine. I never wanted anything so badly before. Trying to grasp into her hips, I tried thrusting up.

Before I could enter that warm wet place, someone grabbed my cock. Pumping me in their hand, it was back to fucking their little mouthes.

The one on top of me pressed herself into me. I could feel the wetness on my stomach as she rubbed herself.

I grasped onto her asscheeks, lifting her up. Rubbing my fingers through those warm folds, I dipped my finger into her. I could feel her squirm on top of me as I played as deep as the first knuckle. Pumping in and out, she tried pushing down harder on them.

"Fuckk." She moaned into my mouth.

Feeling the base of my cock start to tingle, I knew what was soon to happen. The girls continued to leave a wet sloppy mess on my cock, and I wasn't going to last much longer.

Pumping my fingers harder into the girl on me. My other hand grabbed her hips, forcing her down.

She squirmed on top of me. "Fuck Christian, your going to make me cum."

Fucking right I will, I couldnt stop now. I go harder, forcing deeper into her. She screams into my mouth as I muffle it. Fuck I was going to blow to.

"I'm going... To cum." I warn, releasing her mouth.

That just made the girls suck harder on my cock, taking it deeper into their mouths. "Fuckk.." It felt good. "Cum... With me." I tell the girl on my lap.

My hips start to jerk up. Fuck I can't hold it any longer. Thrusting as hard as I can, my balls start to tingle. I couldn't remember the last time I came, it's been building up for a while.

Pushing up one last time, the girl on me screams before exploding all over my stomach. With her hot breath in my ear, I came instantly.

With a deep groan, my hips come off the floor. My stomach muscles contract. Hot liquid poured through my tip. Her mouth was wrapped around my cock, catching every on ounce of it. It feels so good, she keeps stroking to milk every last drop out of me.

I couldn't catch my breath, panting on the floor with someone on top of me doing the same. My cock twitched one last time, giving a final pump. I had never came so hard. All that built up stress, everything was released as I panted, still on the cool tile floor. It wasnt the most comfortable place but it did just fine.

"How about we take this upstairs?" One offered.

I nod, still laid out with a blindfold. It takes me a moment to get up but I get to my feet. They allowed me to take off the blindfold for now. I didn't know what to gwak at first. Shit they were perfect, my dick could not get a rest. They all exchange a giggle then guide me back upstairs, through the dark hallways.

I don't know who I grabbed but I lifted one girl onto me, holding her against my chest as we walked. I shifted her to my right arm gripping right under her ass. I turned grabbing an other one lifting her with my left hand. I carried them to the room.

Leaving the lights off, it was more fun that way. Not knowing who's mouth I was fucking or who's pussy I was finger fucking. All I knew was I was living millions of guys fantasy and I was enjoying every second of it.

Not stoping until I made sure I made every girl cum across my stomach. They forced a few more loads from my balls. It was a perfect sticky mess as I lay in a tangle of bodies that night. Sharing the bed with the most beautiful women I had ever seen, they squeezed into one bed, wrapping themselves around me.

I could get use to this.

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, the best way to help me get thoughts proceeded. I know there are people who just enjoy the read, but if you have opinions please share and you can even PM me. What's the thought on this new idea, positive or negative opinions are all welcome.**


End file.
